I will walk a 1000 miles if I could just see you
by KatziusTheMaouSatan
Summary: Natasha's got a gamma shock after closed the Portal, and fall into a coma, while Clint is confused how to confess his love for her, and now he fells it's too late. Will Clint confess it before the Death comes?


**Hei, it's me, in my another fic. I know maybe I've got a few FF on deadline, like 'Wizard Got Talent', but I just can't stand this song. It's just too great. So here it is. And this is my first Avengers fic. I just watched it few days ago and I'm totally amused. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything, including the song. If you wanted to know the song, it's '1000 miles' by Vanessa Carlton covered by Boyce Avenue ft. Alex Goot. And I advice to the Readers to listening to the song while read this. :) make sure you're play it when Clint is started singing. It's a good song. I guaranteed it.**

**P.S : Anybody can tell me this is a songfic, or not?**

**Timeline : after the battle.**

She is lying unconsciously, and silent. A hospital machine showing her heartbeat is slowing down. Her friends were all silent. The silence is remain for a long time untill there's someone who spoke, "so, tell me, how exactly this thing is happened?" asked Steve, to break the silent.

Bruce explained, "Gamma radiation. The portal generator blast it up after Natasha closed the portal… So, autimatically, Natasha gets hit. Even though Loki's Sceptre neutralize it a bit, the radiation from Tesseract is almost deadly. If the Sceptre doesn't had the same energy, the gamma radiation will be destroyed the Stark Tower to the ground. She lucky she is survive. Selvig didn't gets the same luck ; he died at the moment,"

Clint sighed. "Is there's nothing we can do for Nat?! We can't just standing here and doing nothing!"

"for now, there's nothing we can do, even though I'm not gonna let me lost another agent," said Fury.

"maybe we just can go home and hope she'll alive," said Tony. "And for further more, if she'll need an Arc Reactor for survive, I'll prepared it from now. I go now," Tony left the room.

"Steve, Barton, and Bruce, let's get back to the Hellicarrier. You all need a rest after that battle," said Fury, and he stepped outside. Steve and Bruce nodded and followed him. Clint following them slowly.

-Hellicarrier, tomorrow morning, 09.30 AM-

"hey Bruce, do you see Clint? Fury wants to celebrating our victory in Shawarma Restaurant. Tony, Pepper, Maria, me and even Thor joined it. You want to joint?" asked Steve.

"Of course I'm joint! Hulk said he wanted to joint too. And for Clint, I haven't seen him since we go back here. Maybe he lock himself in his room all night long," said Bruce.

"Ok, I'm gonna check him in his room. And maybe he wanted to go too, even though Natasha won't joint," said Steve while headed to Clint's room.

"Wait for me, Steve!"

-Clint's Door, 09.35 AM-

Knock, knock, knock!

"Clint, do you want to jo…" Steve stopped in mid-word.

"What happened, Steve? Why do you stop?" asked Bruce.

"SSH! I'm trying to listen," said Steve.

"Listen to what?!" a minute later, Bruce understand. "That's…a sound of a piano,"

"Yes, it is…that's why I'm listening," said Steve. The sound of piano is now accompanied by a song.

"That is sounded like….Clint! Clint can singing?" asked Bruce in surprise. Steve shooked his head – a sign he didn't know – but still listening.

"looks like he's got a mental problem because of Natasha's coma…"said Steve.

"how do you know?" asked Bruce.

"From the lyrics," said Steve. "Maybe it's because she is his best friend, or…"

"or…?"

"she is his love interest," said Steve in a whisper, making sure no one could hear it.After a while listening, Steve said,"Bruce, on second thaughts, maybe I'm not join the party. Tell the others please,"

"Ok, then. See you later," Bruce left to go to party.

-5 minutes later-

Just when Clint finished the song, Steve knocking the door, more loudly.

"Ok,Ok! Wait a sec," said Clint."Steve? what are you doing here?"

"well, me and Bruce just wanna to ask you to joint the party today, but we accidentally heard you sing. Bruce then left to the party, and now I'm here. It seems that you had a problem after Natasha's coma. What is it?," asked Steve. Clint just sighed.

"well, I…"

"wait, wait, maybe it's better if you tell it in the party," Steve suggested.

"Ok, sounds fun," said Clint with a little smile.

-Shawarma, 09.47 AM-

"For America!" Fury shouted and raised his glass of champagne.

"America!" all Avengers – even Thor – shouted too.

"Well, looks like we're not late though," said Steve.

"Steve? What're you doing here?" asked Bruce with a mouth full of shawarma. "Do you say you won't come here, don't you?"

"He's got a problem. I suggested him to tell his problem here. I think it's better," Steve whispered to Bruce. Bruce nodded.

"I agreed," said Bruce, still with a full mouth.

"waitress, two more glass of champagne and shawarma, please," said Tony ordered for Steve and Clint.

"Thanks, Tony," said Steve.

"No prob," replied Tony.

"So Thor, how's Loki?" asked Fury.

"He's prisoned and get a special speech from our father about justice, and what the meaning of true king, even though he's my brother. But I think it's good for him," said Thor while keep eating shawarma.

"Your step-brother, for exactly," said Maria.

"What's that?" asked Thor.

"Your adopted brother," Pepper explained. Thor nodded, understand, and continued eating .

"Now, how's our Hawk? He looks gloomy," said Tony. Steve gave a signal to Clint he can start. Clint just sighed desperately.

" I have a problem. About Nat," said Clint shortly.

"It's ok, you can tell us. we're always here for you," said Tony.

"Your secret is safe with us, I guaranteed it. Whatever it is," said Fury.

'Ok, here it is : You know why I look so gloomy since we back from yesterday?" everyone shook their head.

"Well it's because I…uh…," now Clint looked a little jumpy when said it.

"C'mon! just say it!" said Bruce.

"Do you know something called "Love"? I kinda fall for Nat. and now I just feel sorry for not confessing for her earlier. Now she's dying, and I haven't another chance," said Clint.

Silence.

"Natasha's still alive. At least for a few hours, you may get the another chance, Legolas," said Tony.

"Ok, thanks for it, but…..who's gonna pay for this party anyway?" asked Clint.

Another silence. All turned their head to Fury.

"Hei, why always me? Pay those or you're fired! Everyone, paid it! That's an order!"

All sighed desperately. Fury just smiled with a 'smile of victory'.

"Director position is not that bad after all," said Fury.

-New York Hospital, 10. 13 AM-

"so, how to confess it?" Clint asked confusedly. " I'm really gonna be stressed out!"

"Sing her favorite song first, maybe?" Bruce suggested. Clint nodded confidently.

"of course! and I know just what the song," said Clint. "anybody got keyboard?"

"I have the hologram version in here," Tony pull out a paper-sized gray board from his backpack. "You can played it?"

Clint nodded. He's now opening the room door, and walked inside. Fury, Pepper, Bruce, Tony, Steve, and Maria follows him, while Thor said he have some bussiness with his father, so he go home. Clint takes a chair, sat beside Natasha, turned on the hologram keyboard, and start singing:

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

__after a while Clint singing, Tony and Bruce follows :_  
_

_It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me_

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_…__  
_

Now, all singing :_  
_

_And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't..._

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...  


Clint stopped playing keyboard. Everyone stops singing. After a while, Clint playing it and singing, slowly. _  
_

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you..._

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you_…__  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight__…_

" Nat, I want you to know, that I always loved you," said Clint slowly.

Natasha's eyes opened a bit, she's smiling, and said weakly," I….. heard you guys….. singing my favourite song… Thank you all…. and Clint… I love you too.. from the first day… we met in Budapest…"

_Beep…..beep…beep…beep…._

The machine behind Natasha's bed showing her heartbeat is slowing down. "No…Nat, stay with me…whatever it takes…please…." said Clint.

_Beep….beep….._

Natasha just smiled once again, and said," I'm…..sorry…for all… of my…fault… to you all…and… thank..you….all…,"

The machine silent, showing she's gone. Pepper and Maria burst into tears, and Tony tried to calm them down. Steve and Bruce have a guilty look on their face, while Fury ran outside searching the Doctor. And Clint….he just fall down to the floor, still not believe this is happening. Bruce and the Captain help him stand up.

"C'mon, Clint, you can't change it…. Just accept what's god decided for her…" said Steve. Clint just sighed and sob a bit.

-Hellicarrier, 2 days later, 8. 43 AM-

"Clint, are you sure you're not going down for breakfast?" asked Tony in the front of Clint's Room. He's been locking himself on his room and doing anything since he go back from Natasha's Death Incident.

"yeah, I'm not hungry, just take it if you want," Clint replied.

"But you haven't been eating since 2 days ago! You need foods, Legolas!" said Tony. Clint didn't answer. Tony sighed. He's gived up to advice the Archer to breakfast. He is going down the stairs, to the living room.

"How is he?" asked Pepper.

"Still the same," Tony shooked his head. "every my effort to take him to breakfast just a damn thing,"

They're silent, untill Fury and Steve run inside, and looked in a rush.

"Do you know where is Barton?" asked Fury.

"Hawkeye? He's in his room, as usual," said Pepper.

"thanks," said Steve.

-Clint's Room-

"Clint! Something weird is happened to Tasha!" Steve yelled in the front of Clint's Room. In that second, the door flew open, and Clint is in sight.

"What is it?" asked Clint. "Is it dangerous?"

"No, but Natasha's heart stopped 2 days ago, right!? But, today, when me and Director checked there to bring her coffin, the machine suddenly showing her heartbeat is very fast, even faster! Me and Director ran to call the Doctor, and then we ran as fast as we can to go back here," said Steve.

"WHAT?! WE NEED TO GET THERE! TELL THE OTHERS TOO!" Clint take his bows and arrows (for unknown reason) and ran to the hospital. He quickly ran to Natasha's Room, and when he opens it….

Stood there, the Widow, who supposed to be dead…

The Black Widow is stood there, with a pale skin, sharp claws, eight feet, sharp teeth of poison, and six serpent eye….

"Tasha?"

**THE END**

**There you go… how's the romace? Is it great? Or not? Let me know what you think, so…Please Review! :3**


End file.
